


Sunshine

by Ellemae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very short drabble for now. But if there's interest I may make it into a 2 (or even 3) shot.</p></blockquote>





	Sunshine

Henry's sick.

Henry's sick and Emma's frantic.

Sure, it's just a tiny fever. That's what the nurse vehemently, and kinda meanly, insisted anyway. Okay, fine, Emma maybe called her at home at 3 am, but did she have to be so goddamn snarky?

The kid's fever is 101 degrees and Emma's never had to deal with this before. A sick kid. A sick anybody. Besides herself, and she always battled through everything and anything that came her way. No options there.

This kid though? This kid who's now kinda partly hers again?

He has his options.

And right now all he wants is Regina.

Emma tried really hard to put him off that idea. Because, yeah, that nurse was right on one point: it is 3 am. And if that nurse was mean at 3 am, Emma doesn't even want to know what Regina will be.

\--

The answer is that Regina, woken up at 3 am for her sick child, is a coat bundled over her PJs. Slippers on her feet. Hair tussled, and a crease from her pillow case pressed into her cheek.

She's in Henry's room before Emma has even had time to close the front door behind her.

Emma takes her time going back to the room, because honestly what good is she?

The kid gets sick and all he wants is Regina, and Emma already gave him Regina.

Or gave him to Regina. That one happened a long time ago.

And maybe she did something right.

\--

Emma pauses, frozen, outside of Henry's doorframe. 

She'd decided to walk by casually, peek her head in to assuage her guilt (and her concern), and then go to bed.

Because yes, it's 3 am.

Instead she's frozen.

Regina is singing.

It's so soft that Emma couldn't hear it from the kitchen.

It's so quiet she's straining to hear it now.

But damn, Regina can sing.

Her singing voice is sweet and melodious and somehow...innocent?

Not at all befitting a (former) Evil Queen.

Not at all befitting a very sexy woman.

Regina is perched on Henry's bed, one leg tucked below her while the other dangles on the side. Her hand is stroking Henry's hair and Emma feels tears in her eyes because this?

Somehow, maybe, this is all she's ever wanted. 

For herself. For Henry.

And Regina sings, "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when sky's are grey."

Henry's eyes are drifting shut and Regina leans down and brushes a kiss on the top of his head. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

Emma is transfixed, and even as Regina slowly glances up at her and catches her watching, she cannot move. Regina stares at her, "please don't take my sunshine away."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short drabble for now. But if there's interest I may make it into a 2 (or even 3) shot.


End file.
